Multifusion and Simultaneous Fusion Research
Cold DinoFusion Frequent practitioners of DinoMultifusion or Targeted DinoFusion are all reporting that we have entered a new third era of DinoFusion. DinoFusion III (dubbed Cold or Chilled DinoFusion) is not radically different from the two previous forms, in that both the First and Second Laws of DinoFusion remain true. What is different is a radical change to the fusion probabilities at or a bit before the time V1.17 was released. You may see these changes - even if you are still running 1.16 Many dinos which were easy to fuse before, have become extremely difficult to produce - even using targeted dinofusion. Their probabilities are not necessarily zero - but they are mighty close in some cases. This mostly affects those rare dinos presently in hibernation. A dino is said to be hibernating if its probability or eggCount in the Dino Den is zero. Most hibernating dinos are designated as "Shiny" in the game files. In cold DinoFusion the probability of fusing some of these rare dinos is close to absolute zero! That is why the appellation Cold DinoFusion or Chilled DinoFusion is appropriate. On this page, we will coordinate some exciting fusion research opportunities with willing volunteers. One of the most promising avenues of research is described in the section below. Simultaneouos DinoFusion Research The most compelling unexplained mysteries about DinoFusion are the curious temporal patterns observed during MultiFusion. Even an extremely rare dino has been observed to be fused several times in a row - just minutes apart. If fusion results were governed by a strict lottery mechanism, this should be next to impossible. Also a Biome1 + Biome2 fusion combination can sometimes be observed to frequently give a batch of biome1 results followed by a batch of biome 2 results. The results can sometimes oscillate back and forth between the biomes. The mechanism behind these dinofusion temporal patterns is a complete mystery, although a plausible mechanism involves alotting each dino a time window proportional to its fusion probability. So far, this is the only hypothesis advance that can explain these mysterious temporal patterns in multifusion results. To try and crack this puzzle, we need volunteers to perform and report on simultaeous multifusions. This research could really crack the last remaining puzzles about dinofusion. The key idea is that two or more villagers must start identical fusions at an identical prearranged time (be wary of timezone differences). We advise participants to use this wiki, its chat or share emails so you can be in constant contact during the experiment. Adults Only Please: '''Your fusions must be truly identical for this to work. It is recommended '''both dinos be adults, as this will guarantee your dinos really do have the same level and will greatly reduce the number of fusion failures. The levels of each dino are known to be inputs to the dinoFusionEngine() method, so it is not wise to use different levels, at least in the first few simultansous experiments. Also, we will start with tier 0 dinos since the fusion time is only 2 hours. Same Order: '''Be sure you and your fusion partner(s) place the same dinos in the same slots. '''Coordinate Start Time: Arrange a well-defined time to press the Fuse button. For example, partner1 will post to partner2, let's start at noon EST on Saturday. I am ready now with spare adult Paras, adult Mammoths and adult Ankys. Lokking for a partner with two of these also ready as adults. Interested? Just post a comment below using the following form. Simultaneous Fusion Form to Find and Coordinate with a Partner Yes, I would like to find a partner to help with the simutaneous fusion research. 1. List all the adult tier 0 dinos you have avilable to fuse. If you want to fuse two of the same dinos, be sure to indicate this. ' a.' Adult Mammoth Yes or No ' b.' Adult Anky Yes or No c. Adult Stego Yes or No d. Adult Para Yes or No 2. Indicate a range of days you can do this. I am free to start this experiment: _ _ _ Above, indicate day Monday, Tueday etc. or even better give a range like "this weekend". 3. Do you know how Multifusion works? If not, we will train you using a special page which will only be activated for brief intervals. Form to Record Your SMF Results Here are the results of my silultaneous dinofusion research. A. My partner(s) was/were: _ _ _ Indicate DreamingDino,TinyDude, etc. Slot1 was an adult _ _ _ <- Indicate dino. Slot2 was an adult _ _ _ <- Indicate dino. B. Yes, my partner(s) used the exact same order. <- Confirm this. C. Both fusions were started at _ _ _ _ EST. Feel free to change the time zone, just use the same one as your partner. The start time should be to the minute! For example, we both pressed the FUSE button at exactly 12:10PM EST. D. Important: DO NOT USE Hurry Finish!! Instead, sign out of TV shortly before the fusion is up. Don't worry. Your fusion result is not assigned when the time is up. Instead, it will be assigned when you restart TV during connection. Agree to restart exactly 10 minutes after the two hours have finished. So if you pressed FUSE at 12:10, both partners will first restart at 2:20PM, 130 minutes later. Then just use restart/ break_connection cycle over and over to obtain several dozens fusion results. Be sure to record the exact time to the minute for each result. Report Table for Simo-Dino Fusions Just copy and paste into a comment below. Category:Research Lab